


According to Plan

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, F/M, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The song is sung by Maria and Rodolfo Rivera and Carmelita and Pachita Aves.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I write Novia fantasma.

Sometimes life doesn't always follow what you have in mind. In fact, there are times when fate has plans for you. That kind of thinking began for the people in a big city of Mexico after a boy that was about to become a groom had made mistakes at a rehearsal. But that is not where our story begins.

Going back to one hour before the rehearsal, there is a figure in a bedroom, sitting at a desk right next to the single yet wide window with a small bell jar beneath the window sill and a sketch pad open to a blank page. On the desk are many sketch pads, paint, brushes, pencils, just about every art supply any kind of artist needs.

Tucked away in one corner of the bedroom is a easel with the canvas blank for the time being and right next to the easel is a beautiful violin set on its stand with the bow gently set against it.

As the figure takes a sharpened pencil and slowly and carefully sketch a beautiful butterfly, the camera moves around the figure after looking at a photograph of a small child and his chihuahuas with ribbons around their necks that was the same color as his eyes; curly chocolate black hair and skin soft as silk and as tan as pure caramel.

As he finishes with the sketch with some very good details, the last to see are a pair of beautiful brown eyes. 

Now that he has completed another sketch for his collection, thirteen-year-old Manny Rivera places his sketch pad against the wall with his other sketch pads and watch the very butterfly he had sketched that is fluttering around in the bell jar he keeps on his desk. As he gaze out the window and into the clear, blue sky, Manny all of a sudden became anxious and nervous.

An idea coming to his mind, Manny stands up to open the window before removing the bell jar lid, allowing the butterfly to fly back outside. Watching the butterfly flutter away happily now it’s free, Manny could hear the faint sound of ticking clocks from a nearby clock shop with the owner sweeping outside with his broom as the clocks in his shop tick in sync. 

Then his attention is averted from the scene and his thoughts change as he saw the limousine, driven by Grandpapi, stop in front of his home, with his parents stepping outside and into the nice day and fresh air. His mother was wearing a mexican dress with red flats, a fan in her right hand and her small red purse on her left arm while his father is wearing his best suit. Maria had her best smile on her face as she begins to sing with her husband soon following.

It's a beautiful day

It's a rather nice day

A day for a glorious wedding

A rehearsal, my dear

To be perfectly clear

A rehearsal for a glorious wedding 

Assuming nothing happens

That we don't really know 

That nothing unexpected

Interferes with the show 

And that's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go 

According to plan

Our son will be married

According to plan

Our family carried 

Just seeing the family that took him in when his parents couldn’t afford to keep and raise him appear excited about Manny being married to the Aves heir.

Elevated to the heights of society

To the costume balls

In the hallowed halls

Rubbing elbows with the finest

 

Having crumpets with Her Highness

We'll be there, we'll be seen

Having tea with the queen

We'll forget everything

That we've ever, ever been 

Quickly straightening out his favorite suit on one side with black shoes on, Manny quickly leaves her room to make his way to the limousine.

Across town from the main square, Carmelita and Pachita Aves see through binoculars that the Riveras are waiting for their son to join them in the limousine so they can make their way to the mansion. 

It's a terrible day

Now, don't be that way

It's a terrible day for the wedding

It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in 

That has led to this worrisome wedding

 

How could our family come to this?

To marry off our daughter

To the nouveau riche 

The Rivera family did become rich over the years as the Aves family slowly fell into poverty. After they had made the deal of uniting their businesses through marriage, the four parents have become close friends.

Then we have another woman

Who plans to use our daughter

Oh, it couldn't be worse!

Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree

They could be land-rich,

Bankrupt aristocracy

Without a penny to their name

Just like you and me

And that's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go

While leaving the room, the butler places a portrait of one of the Aves ancestors over the vault. Now the power couple are in a long hallway, with the walls covered with portraits of the ancestors, making their way to one particular portrait.

According to plan

Our daughter will wed

 

According to plan

Our family led

From the depths of deepest poverty

 

Standing by the portrait they seek, a girl of fourteen years, black hair and red eyes that can lure anyone to fall in love with such deep eyes, Pachita places a gentle hand on her granddaughter's portrait, treating the painting like a fragile crystal that could break from too much force.

 

To the noble realm

Of our ancestry

And who would have guessed

In a million years 

That our daughter with a face

Of one who loathes disgrace

Would provide our ticket

To a rightful place

 

In one bedroom, the Aves heir, Zoe stands before her reflection in the mirror with Rosa helping her with her attire for the rehearsal. 

"Rosa, what if Manny and I don't like each other?" Zoe asks as she glances down and away from her reflection.

Before she could answer her young master, the two heard a voice from the doorway. "Zoe, we've told you many times that everything will work out for the both of you, just like it has for your mother and I." said Pachita

Now finally out of their manor, Manny jumps into the limousine, sitting across from his parents as Grandpapi drove to the Aves residence.

Might have taught her that

Might have taught her that

Everything must be perfect

Everything must be perfect

 

By around five o'clock, the Riveras arrive at the manor with Rodolfo and Maria walking up the steps with Manny behind them.

 

Perfect

That's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go

According to plan


End file.
